The present invention relates generally to the field of configuring logic instructions in automation devices, and more specifically to techniques for automatically binding device parameters to an input and output interface.
Logic solving capability may be programmed into various sensor and actuator devices, such as input/output (I/O) devices, motor drives, relays, push buttons, and other automation devices to improve the performance of the devices and to enable limited but rapid response to automation needs without specific direction from a central automation controller. For example, such logic solving capability may control outputs and manage status information of the automation devices to control operation of other components directly or closely connected to the devices. The configuration of the logic solving capability may be accomplished through visual editing tools, which provide graphical interfaces for configuring functions blocks that encompass the local control functions for the devices. Such distributed control allows low-level devices to perform operations heretofore performed only by reference to logic in one or more network-connected automation controllers.